When Kendall and Logan Meet
by ashtav123
Summary: The day that Kendall and Logan met. It wasn't in kindergarten, it was in 7th grade. How, exactly, did they become friends? You shall learn in my first story ever!


**Note:** This is what comes from me boredom, hahah. I hope you like it! :D I know there's lots of mistakes, so just tell me where I messed up & I'll fix it! This is my first story, so no flames please?

**Kendall & Logan Meet**

Logan Mitchell hated being the new kid. He absolutely hated it. Getting used to classes, the weird stares, the introductions in front of the class, was horrible. He also hated the freezing Minnesota weather, but that was different.

Logan was at his new school for a month now, and the only time people talked to him was to hear his 'awesome' Texas accent. He had made no friends, but Logan had very few back home anyways, and he was very shy, so it didn't really bother Logan. As long as he got to be a doctor, Logan didn't care how many, or few, friends he had.

Currently, the 12-year-old was in his math class. They were learning about negative fractions. Logan already knew that stuff. His old school was one of the best schools in Texas, and one of the most advanced. He was a bright student anyways, so he probably wouldn't have had any problem learning how to do it right away if he didn't already know how to do it.

Just then, a piece of paper hit him in the back of his head. Logan looked behind him to see who threw it. The only person looking at him was the oh-so-popular-and-mighty Kendall Knight. Blond haired, green eyed, hockey player, B-average Kendall Knight.

Logan never got along with the popular crowd. Ever. He was always dubbed the nerd, and popular kids were never nerds, or hung out with them unless they were failing a class and needed help or if they wanted someone to do their homework for them. Logan didn't mind tutoring, but he never did someone's homework for them. So, he was bullied quite a bit. Yet another reason why he didn't have many friends: people didn't want to be bullied too.

Logan gave Kendall a quizzical look as he went to pick up the note. When he had it in his hands, Kendall nodded at the letter, as if telling him to open it. So, under Kendall's gaze, Logan opened the crumpled piece of paper. It said:

_Hey Logan,_

Logan was surprised. He thought only the teachers knew his name.

_Do u wanna sit w/ me lunch 2day? I noticed that ur always alone, I want 2 change that. My other friends, James & Carlos, agree w/ me._

_ Just tell me when we get outta here,_

_ Kendall_

Logan was taken aback by the note. The most popular kid in school wanted to be his friend? It was probably a prank. Kendall, James, and Carlos were always pulling a prank. So Logan, thinking it was a prank, shoved it in his pocket.

Logan decided to start to listen to the teacher. "So, class, your homework is page 145, problems 2-50 evens. I want them done for tomorrow."

Logan quickly scribbled down the assignment as the bell rang. As one, the class jumped up, eager to go to lunch. Logan was much slower than the rest of the class. He didn't have a lunch from home today, and with his horrible allergies, he didn't know the kind of stuff in the school lunches. That, and the fact that he'd yet again be sitting alone.

He walked out of the classroom, only to be confronted by the school bully, and Kendall's worst enemy, Josef Rambun. He was an 8th grader, and loathed Kendall for taking his spot as the middle school's hockey team captain.

"Hey, what did Knight say in that note he threw at you?"

Logan just stood there, frozen. _Figures,_ he thought, _Kendall said he would wait for me and he didn't. I knew it was a prank._

"You gonna answer me punk? Or are ya just gonna stand there like a coward?"

Luckily for Logan, he didn't have to answer, because Kendall came up and said, "Josef, leave Logan alone. He didn't do anything to you."

Josef smirked. "Whatcha gonna do to me Knight? Kick me off the hockey team? You can't, because I'm the only guy who can play goalie well on the team."

"I'll find another person to take your spot. Leave him alone," Kendall said, strangely calm.

Josef gave him a 'I-don't-believe-you' look, but he saw that Kendall was totally serious. He promptly ran off to lunch.

"Thanks Kendall. Even though he's the wimpiest bully I've ever dealt with."

"There's been more?

"Of course, with me, the nerd, I get bullied mercilessly."

"Oh. Well, that won't happen here. I'll make sure of it. You wanna go to lunch now?"

"Sure. Let's go."

Logan went to get his lunch from the lunch ladies. It looked like raw hamburger mixed with green jello. He made his way over to Kendall.

"So, it wasn't a prank."

"What wasn't a prank?"

"The note."

"Oh, yeah. Me and the guys pull a lot of pranks, bit we wouldn't prank about something like friendship. Trust me, James and I did that to Carlos in 1st grade, and we felt so horrible, that we really made him our friend. And don't eat the goop."

"Why?"

"Carlos did once and was out sick for a week. Plus, it looks really gross today."

"True," Logan said as he pushed it away. "I would've had my housekeeper make me a lunch, but today's her day off."

"You have a housekeeper?" Kendall asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Why?"

"That must mean you're rich. Which is so cool! Do you like, have the mansion and limo and everything?"

"Uh, well, I live in a normal house here, we sold my mom's limo after she died, but we do have a vacation mansion in Maui."

Logan rattled this things off so nonchalantly, that Kendall just stared. The words then started to sink in. "Dude, your mom died? I'm sorry," Kendall said as he handed Logan half of his PB&J.

"It's fine. That's why I moved here, you know? My dad is always on business trips, and my grandparents live here, so my dad moved us so they can watch me while he's gone. Oh, and I cant' have that. I have a severe wheat allergy and a minor peanut allergy."

Kendall shoved the half he held out for Logan in his mouth. "That must suck, having a wheat and peanut allergy. You can't have anything good! But, I feel for you on the whole dad thing. My dad plays for the Wilds, so he's never home. Even off-season he's not, because he's practicing, or whatever. Now, my mom and dad are talking about divorce. Well, I at least think they are. They wouldn't be fighting over who gets Katie and/or me if not, right?"

"That must really suck. Who's Katie? Your sister? And do you have any kind of fruit?"

Kendall threw him his apple. "Katie's my little sister. She's in 2nd grade, but she's as devious as Carlos when he's on a mission."

"I wish I had siblings. But, my dad told me I was an accident anyways, so..." Logan trailed off, and then took another bite of the apple.

"Really? That's horrible."

"How?"

"Well, because that means slash meant your parents didn't want you for whatever reason."

"Oh... I never thought about it that way. I just thought I came from a condom not doing it's job," Logan said as he stopped putting the apple up to his mouth halfway there, to think about what Kendall said.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Aw, c'mon! I only ate my sandwich!" Kendall yelled.

"Well, I need to get my afternoon books, and then I'm off to history. What about you?" Logan asked as he threw away the school lunch and the apple core.

"Same. James and Carlos are in that class too, so you get to meet them."

"Yeah, why weren't they here at lunch?"

"They have the early lunch. We have the late lunch."

"Makes sense. Should I be scared to meet them?"

"Naw, now let's go before we're late!"

As Logan and Kendall ran to their lockers and then history classroom, Logan broke into his first real smile since moving to Minnesota. He was happy that he had finally made friends.

**-The End-**


End file.
